Count Me Out
by trumpet1
Summary: No.  It couldn't happen.  I couldn't be chosen, Katniss Mellark's daughter, Laurel, for a tribute, and then fall in love with the other District 12 tribute.  Yes.  I don't think I'm very lucky.  I looked up at his dark Seam eyes, and he kissed me again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The Hunger Games. They ended like, 25 years ago, right? Not. I have no idea who's idea it was to bring them up again, but the mention of them made my mother's eyes glint with fury and my father turn pale.

Take a guess at who I am. Here, I'll give the answer now. I am Laurel Mellark, daughter of Katniss and Peeta Mellark, believe it or not. So, as I was getting to, The Hunger Games had been brought up again. I guess this would be the 80th, since the 75th was brought up 5 years ago, when I was...oh, probably around ten. For three years I've been eligible. Surprisingly, I have not been chosen.

Yet again, District 12 gathered quietly for the reapings for the Games. I was neatly dressed in a pretty skirt that fell just below my knees. My top was an old one that my mom says her special stylist, Cinna, made for her when she was a little older than me. I guess it was nice. It seemed kind of old now.

"Do me a favor, sis," said my little brother, rolling his eyes at me. He was ten, not eligible for another two years.

"Yeah?" I asked with an attempt at a smile.

Hearth grinned, his eyes bright. "Don't get reaped."

"I'll try, little guy."

He socked my arm playfully, and I left to go stand with the fifteen year old girls. My mom and dad each gave me a nervous hug, my mom stiff and my dad warm and smiley.

My best friend, Alden, stood next to me, along with her twin sister, Blythe. They both sent identical smiles at me, Alden's Seam gray eyes bright and Blythe's brown eyes glittering. That was the only difference with the twins; their different colored eyes.

"You alright?" Blythe asked.

"Yeah. You?"

Alden and Blythe chorused, "Good."

"Don't get chosen," we all said together. Something we had done for three years, since the start for us. It had worked so far. Maybe we were lucky. Maybe not. I couldn't help the butterflies that were upsetting my stomach.

There were quite a few girls. As I glanced down the line, I caught sight of small twelve year olds and large eighteen year olds. The boys stood, their faces expressionless, unlike the girls, who were giggling nervously. I looked at the gathered families and caught my brother, Hearth's eyes. He gave me a reassuring smirk. I nervously smiled back and glanced at the mayor, who was stepping on to the stage.

Mayor Dudley gave his blah, blah, blah speech, as usual. My palms were starting to get sweaty. I really think that this speech was made to make people nervous. On and on and on...and then Effie Trinket was called up. She had bright blue hair this year, the same ridiculous smile plastered on her face as she walked on to stage. She looked just as young now as she did 25 years ago.

"Girls!" Effie Trinket said happily, smiling at us. She swished her hand in the large pot and pulled out a piece of paper. Every single girl clasped her hands behind her back in anxiety, pleading no, no...no. Effie Trinket trilled, "Laurel Mellark."

I felt as if someone had punched me in the stomach. I forced myself to hold my head high and squared my shoulders the best I could as I stepped over to them.

Alden reached for my arm, causing me to look back. The twins gave me sympathetic, sad expressions. Their eyes said it all; they loved me, but they couldn't volunteer. I understood. I gave a slight nod and forced myself to Effie Trinket, who gave me such a bright smile it was a shock that she didn't blind me.

"Congratulations," Effie said cheerfully. "And the boy...Cedric Hawthorne."

I glanced at my mother's expression. She looked shocked. I didn't know what to do, other than stand there with my sweating hands and my thudding heart. I slowly turned to watch a tall, powerful young man walk over to me. I recognized him, of course, although I had never talked to him. Gale had used to love my mother.

Cedric walked up to me, his face like the other boys. Clear of expression. The only feeling of life I got from him was the way his dark gray Seam eyes shone with something like...rage. He extended his hand to shake.

I gripped his large warm hand in my smaller cold hand and shook it. For a moment, we stood there half-glaring and half-staring at each other. Then, somebody shouted Cedric's name and rushed up to him. A girl, his younger sister. Closely following, his parents and brother. Cedric was the oldest at 17. I stepped back and turned to my family who had also rushed up, and Alden and Blythe.

"M...mom," I stammered. "Dad."

They engulfed me in hugs.

My mom said quietly, "I will be with you."

"Me too," Dad murmured.

Haymitch walked up to me, his eyes dark. He put a hand on my shoulder. This was the first time in my life he was sober. He growled, "I'm going. I'll take care of you."

"What about me?" cried Hearth, throwing his arms around my middle and burying his face in my white shirt. I put my arms around his shoulders, feeling tears touch my eyes.

"You will have to stay here, son," my dad said softly.

"I want to go!" Hearth cried. He stopped being hysterical, stepping back and punched my shoulder, hard, causing me to wince a little. He snarled, "You promised not to be chosen. Now look what's happened!" He turned and ran in the direction of home.

"Hearth!" I screamed after him. He ignored me and ran faster.

"Don't," my dad touched my shoulder Hearth had punched gently and gripped it, causing me to wince again. He ignored my wince and said quietly, "He's upset."

"It isn't my fault!" I cried. "I didn't try to be chosen!"

Alden and Blythe hugged me to try to comfort me.

I looked at where my brother had disappeared. "Hearth."

"Miss Mellark."

I turned at the deep voice. A tall older man stood next to me, his eyes dark like Cedric's had been. Gale Hawthorne. He said, "I wish you luck, young lady."

I gave a nervous nod. "Thank you, Mr. Hawthorne."

He nodded too, and then walked away, without even a glance at my mom, which pleased my dad and irked my mom.

"We're going home," Dad said to me.

I nodded and walking silently next to my mom, we started walking home. I hesitated to say what could be my last goodbye to Alden and Blythe. Blythe's brown eyes were clear. Alden's eyes start to cloud with tears. I gave each of them a hug, and we each said goodbye at least three times. Finally, I forced myself to turn away and not look back.

My dad turned to wave at someone, and mom said through gritted teeth, "Don't look back, Laurel."

I nodded and we kept walking, looking in a pointed way ahead. We finally walked in to the house.

"Hearth," I said, walking through the house, turning on lights. I finally caught sight of my little brother, curled on the couch, hugging a pillow and crying. I sat down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulders.

With his tear-filled eyes, he pulled his face out of his pillow. His face was blotchy and red and his eyes were red from tears. "I don't want to lose you, Laurel."

"Hearth, it's gonna be okay."

"No, it isn't!" he cried, putting his arms around my waist and crying in to my shoulder. "You might now come back. You have to come back."

I looked up at my parents, and Hearth didn't seem to notice them. "I will try."

"You'd better," Hearth growled, his tears starting to go away. I don't think he had any tears left to cry.

I rocked him in my arms, knowing this very well could be the very last time I held my baby brother in my arms and felt comforted by him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I walked downstairs quietly, an anxiety filling me as if something was eating me from the inside out. Hearth was asleep. Effie Trinket, Haymitch Abernathy, and my parents pulled me out of the house, leaving Hearth in Darius's care. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my little brother.

I felt my eyes start to fill with tears at this thought, but when I caught vague sight of a young man that was no doubt Cedric Hawthorne, I forced my eyes clear. I would not...repeat, would not show weakness in front of him.

We stood there, half-glaring and half-staring again, and the adults watched our expressions with curiosity. With what I hoped was a strong voice I sneered, "Should we get on the train?"

The adults nodded, obviously uncomfortable at our animosity towards each other. I sat at a window, watching District 12 slowly disappear in to the horizon. Slowly and surely, my District, the last I would ever see of it, disappeared behind trees.

"Miss Mellark." A deep voice. Not my dad's or Haymitch's, but like the one that had asked for my attention in the square. I turned to see Cedric. "We were going to watch the reapings of the other Districts. Your mother wanted to know if you'd like to join us."

"Oh, um...Sure," I said. I stood up, stretching my left leg which had fallen asleep. I stepped aside to let him walk out the door first, and he stepped aside at the same time. Both of us blushing a little, we both stepped in to the doorway. Surprisingly, we were able to fit, but my arm brushed against his. I jumped away, shocked at the feeling of his warm skin. Sure, we had shaken hands at the stage. I could not deny that I had liked the feeling of his hand. I jumped away so quickly that I hit the wall and felt my weaker shoulder make a strange noise.

I made a squeaky noise of pain and put my opposite hand up to my shoulder.

"You alright?" he asked quickly, having the decency to look worried. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm fine," I replied coolly. We walked in to the other room, being sure to allow at least a foot and half away from each other.

I didn't bother to sit far away. We had been saved a couch, so I sat down, and he sat down next to me. I, like my brother, have a habit of hugging pillows. I pulling the blue pillow on to my lap and put my arms around it. The video started.

I can't say I noticed much, other than the fact the Careers were frighteningly large, one of the Districts looked like they were starving, and all of them looked exactly like Cedric and I had; absolutely expressionless.

When the video ended, Haymitch muttered something and disappeared, looking troubled. My parents exchanged glances, and followed closely by Effie, rushed after Haymitch.

"Where's Haymitch going?" asked Cedric.

I shrugged. "He didn't react well to his Games. He's probably really upset or something. He hasn't mentored since my parents were in the Games, and trust me, that was like, centuries ago."

Cedric gave a short laugh, and I managed a weary smile.

After a short minute of silence, Cedric asked, "So...what did you notice about those tributes?"

"I like the look of District 8's tributes," I said honestly. "They look trustworthy. The girl looks strong and smart."

Cedric looked slightly impressed. "Really? All I saw was who I didn't want to trust. You saw who you wanted to trust."

"Who don't you want to trust?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, and then said, "The District 10 boy, both of District 11, 9, 4, 3, 2, and 1."

"So you want to trust the District 10 girl and the District 8 people." That sounded good with me. Of course, I wanted to meet them first. This was first impressions. "I think that sounds good. I really don't like the looks of that District 4 boy. He looks like a killing machine."

Cedric nodded his agreement. Then, he started to smile slightly. "Are we agreeing and becoming allies?"

I allowed a slight smile to slip through my defenses. "Most definitely." We went to shake hands again, and he kissed my hand gently. Before I could allow myself to grin or blush, I said, "Well, let's see if we got there yet. These train rides take WAY too long."

"Yeah, no kidding."

So we both sprinted out of the room, as if the room was what we were running away from and not shyness.

"Good timing," my dad said, trying to wonder about the blushes on our faces. "We are coming to a stop."

Haymitch gave us curious looks, as if he was in deep thought about something.

We finally stepped out. It was as if we had jumped out of a bowl of honey and got attacked by a million insects. Okay, so maybe that's mean, calling the reporters insects. It certainly seemed like it though.

My parents pushed their way through, both of them all fake smiles as if they had been through this millions of times. My dad, with his more agreeable attitude, answered a few questions. My mom pushed her way through, pulling me and Cedric with her. We ended up in the fancy black limo, and we pulled far, far away from those reporters.

"Wow," I said in awe.

"You won't like what the prep team does to you," growled my mother. "But I think you might grow to like them."

"As they are preparing you for your death," muttered my dad, earning an elbow in the ribs from my mom.

"And you will love the chariot ride," my mom said, starting to smile grimly.

Don't ask me what happened the second we stepped out of the limo; I'm not quite sure. What I do know is that my mom and dad disappeared behind me, Haymitch and Effie encouraged me to go to a stunningly large building and go inside to a huge salon room. I cautiously walked over to a chair and sat down. They(the several squeaky people who I had no idea what or who they were) pulled Cedric in to another room.

"May I just ask one question?" I asked timidly.

"Mmhmm?"

"Yes?"

"Yeah?"

Squeaky accents, Capitol accents. I said carefully, "Where am I? Who are you?"

A tall woman, looking a lot older than she probably was, with dark eyes, lots of make up, and flower tatoos going up her arms, smiled at me in a friendly way. "You are in the Capitol, at the hotel that is saved specially for the Games tributes. And we are your prep team!"

I could say not to ask me what happened next, because it all came down to one thing: A million things. The first woman, who I found out was named Alamea, worked on my hair. Like, all of my hair. They were determined to render me hairless except the hair on my head, which for now was pulled up in to a messy, out of the way bun.

The other woman, Kalea, had high arched eyebrows, short, spiky hair, an hourglass figure, and lots of makeup. They did have one thing in common: the bounties of makeup. Kalea worked on my fingernails and toenails, filing them in to a rounded shape and applying something shiny to 'make them prettier.'

The last woman, Dara, also had a job. Applying my makeup after I was cleaned. Plucking my eyebrows, which hurt, trust me. Putting on something called eyeliner which I found I did not like at all. I did not mind the lipstick nor the mascara too much though.

Alamea, Kalea, and Dara finally left, speaking in their silly accents that a stylist would be with me soon. After all this, this exhausting, miserable day, I wasn't sure I wanted to meet any more people.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Good evening, Miss Mellark."

I honestly am getting tired of people calling me that. In any case, a young man, probably not much older than me and Cedric walked in. He had an easygoing smile, a handsome face, and a warm expression. I wasn't sure if I liked him or not. He introduced himself as Adeon.

He examined my makeup, lifted up my arms to take my measurements. I blushed a little when he mentioned my measurements were not perfect like some peoples. Chest, 31, Waist 28, and hips 33 1/2.

"In any case, you've definitely got a girlish figure, no matter how pretty you are. However, this is perfect for tonight's outfit."

"What am I dressing as? Girl on fire number two?"

Adeon smiled, a look of mischief coming over his strange multicolored eyes. "Oh, not quite. I don't like copying other people's work, although I do greatly look up to Cinna. We all do." He paused for a moment, and then with a cheerful smile said, "Wait here a moment."

Take my advice: trust your stylist. Adeon was back before I could blink with lots of beautiful fabric. He helped me get dressed in to a long shimmery gown. It shimmered with all colors of orange and red, glowing in the dark like a flame. Adeon fixed my almost black hair so that when I twirled around, my gown looked like it was the fire, feeding on the black charcoal of my hair.

"Wow," I said, my eyes wide as I looked at myself in the mirror, impressed.

He set a headpiece gently on to my head and pressed a button on it. The headpiece started to flame up, looking like a real fire on my head. My mouth fell open in shock at the beautiful fire goddess I saw in the mirror.

"Well...I suppose it's girl on fire number two, but I think it's more like fire girl or flame girl rather than girl on fire," Adeon said, looking satisfied. He pressed the button on the headpiece and added, "Don't keep it on or you'll run out of battery. Wait here a moment; Haymitch wants to speak with you."

Adeon disappeared, to be filled in by Haymitch. Haymitch studied my appearance and then nodded. "It's fine. I've been planning. How do you feel towards Mr. Hawthorne?"

I felt myself stutter. "I...I...I don't know."

Haymitch gave me a surly glare. "That don't help, sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart," I snapped.

He shrugged and said, "Well, looks like I'll have to work harder. You are just like your mother. Go out there and take the crowd by surprise, sweetheart."

Before I could snap at him again, I was herded to the chariot. I found Cedric there, looked dazzling even without the headpiece turned on.

"Hi," he said, smiling a little. "All of this-" he motioned to his fiery gold outfit. "Is really cool!" He said, his smile widening, "And you look very pretty."

I tried not to blush. I hated it when guys were like this; so sweet it was impossible to hate them. The sweetness plus his good looks was about to make me implode.

"Let's get in," he said as the first chariot pulled out.

I got in nervously, a little scared at the height we were at.

A couple seconds before our chariot started to pull out, he held my hand. I started to glance up at him, about to say something, when his hand went up to my head. He gently pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes, and turned on my headpiece.

"Good luck, fire girl," he murmured against my ear before pulling away, still holding my hand, and turned his own headpiece on. And then, we were broadcasted all over Panem, hand in hand, with a fire burning on our heads. The fire tributes.

I felt myself start to smile as everyone started screaming our names. I put my free hand out in a gesture of friendliness at them, as if to acknowledge them in some way. I was so in to greeting everyone, smiling, blowing kisses, and catching roses that I barely noticed Cedric had let go of my hand until I felt his arm go around my waist and pull me closer to him.

I looked down quickly at my waist to see his hand, and then looked up at him. He looked down at me with his dark gray eyes, and I felt myself starting to blush a little.

"You like attention, don't you fire girl?" he asked softly.

It's a surprise I heard him over the din. I replied smartly, "You bet I do."

If I thought that actually hearing him was a surprise, then I had no idea. What happened next nearly knocked me backwards off the flying chariot. He leaned down and touched his lips to mine.

I felt my mouth pop open, which wasn't really wise since he was kissing me. I closed my mouth, and for some reason melted in to him. I'm not sure why I did that. I mean, I did enjoy the kiss, but why on earth did I have to give him the satisfaction of knowing so? I don't know why I kept kissing him, until I remembered where we were. On television. All over Panem.

I pulled away, and he did too, smiling as if he had just won something. He started waving again as if nothing had happened, keeping his arm around my waist. My head was fuzzy. I'm not sure what I did.

When I finally forced my head clear, we were walking in to the apartment. My mom and dad were deadly silent. Haymitch seemed kind of pleased, skipping up the stairs. Effie didn't seem to know what to think.

I don't know why on earth I had to talk. "WHY...exactly...did you kiss me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

I refused to look at my parents' expressions. Cedric frowned to himself slightly, looking down at my hopefully demanding and powerful expression. Effie giggled nervously, walking to her room. Haymitch paused to listen.

Cedric shrugged a little. "I dunno...I felt like it."

So, there went my demanding expression. Pure shock. I didn't even have enough mental power to change my wide eyes in to a glare. I know my mouth popped open in a highly unattractive way and I stared at him in shock.

"You...you felt like it?" I hissed, somewhere near hysteria.

He nodded, a powerful look coming over his eyes that would've made any normal person cower. I'm not normal, probably because I stepped up to the challenge, narrowing my eyes in to a glare. "I felt like it," he growled.

"Well, never do it again," I snarled.

"Let's watch the video of it," Haymitch said, interrupting our disagreement.

Cedric followed Haymitch in to the other room.

"Mom, Dad, why didn't you say something?" I whispered, hoping Cedric didn't hear.

My parents exchanged looks. My Dad turned back with a slight smile, saying, "I can't. I did something similar to Mom."

"M-mom?"

Mom looked at me, her gaze full of fondness. "I had the same reaction. Shock, irritability, anger. But let's try to get through this. If I know Haymitch, he's coming up with a plan right now."

"Get in here!" shouted Haymitch's surly voice.

We walked in, my arms folded crossly with anger. I sat down next to Cedric, not bothering to pay attention to the stares I earned from every person in the room. The first chariot was nice. The second, third, and fourth were fine. I started to get nervous. 8, 9, 10, 11...12. It was fine at first. Fire girl, I was. I looked like I had stepped right out of a fire.

At first, we appeared kind of nervous, and then we both started waving. I caught sight of Cedric's hand moving from mine to my waist, and I knew what was going to happen. I almost felt like a little kid, wanting to hide my eyes, but I forced myself to glue my eyes to the screen.

The video me turned and looked up at video Cedric, looking slightly perplexed. That's when he leaned down and kissed me. All cameras zoomed in on us.

The cameras stayed on us when I melted in to him, not pulling away. They stayed on even after we broke apart. I felt my stomach turn upside down when I realized my afterward expression.

Cedric said to me, voicing my own thoughts, "You liked it."

"No, I didn't," came my reflex response.

Cedric snorted. "Yeah, right." He took the remote and backed it up a little to our kiss again. "Look, you melted right in to it. You wanted to."

I said, "I did not!"

"You can't deny it!" exclaimed Cedric.

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

We stopped yelling for a moment, seething and glaring.

Cedric growled, "You cannot deny it. You liked it."

My voice squeaked as I spoke the truth, the truth I hated. "Maybe I did."

Cedric looked shocked that I had agreed with him. I turned my eyes away from his expression, to Haymitch's, and then my mother's. My Mom gave me a reassuring smile. My Dad assumed the look of a protective father. Haymitch started grinning.

"Hunger Games Romance number two," Haymitch said.

"No!" Cedric and I shouted at the same time.

Haymitch smiled. "It could save the both of you."

I was in deep trouble. No. It couldn't happen. I couldn't be chosen, Katniss Mellark's daughter, Laurel, for a tribute, and then fall in love with the other District 12 tribute. Yes. I don't think I'm very lucky. I looked up at his dark Seam eyes, and he kissed me again.

I stepped back once the short kiss was broken. It was true. Somewhere in my dense brain, I knew I liked him.

"I'm willing to save you," Cedric said softly to me.

I sighed. "I'm willing to save you." I paused, and then growled, "Don't kiss me again."

This brought a sad smile to Cedric's face. "Sorry," he said, walking away.

"You're going to break his heart with that," Dad said, with a knowing smile.

Mom touched Dad's shoulder gently. "Don't bother her about that."

Don't ask me what it was. Scared to love him? Scared to have my heart broken? I don't know.

"Go to bed," admonished Haymitch. "We've got a long way to go."

I walked in to my room.

It was dark and kind of late when I heard my door open. I sat up and blinked through the dark. I touched the lamp and turned on the light, sending a dim light through my huge room.

I was shocked to see Cedric. "What are you doing here?" I whispered. Tributes weren't allowed to visit other tributes at night.

"I don't know. I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I," I admitted. "But why are you in here?"

"I wanted somebody to talk to," Cedric said quietly. "Is that alright?"

I smiled. "Come sit down." I arranged my pillows so I could sit up in comfort.

He sat down at my feet.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I'm really nervous. I'm really scared."

I was surprised someone so brave and strong admitted to nerves and fright. I gave him a reassuring smile. "It will be okay, Cedric. What are you scared of?"

He gave me those sad eyes that I was now scared to see. "Losing you."

"Are you really so sure that you will lose me?" I whispered.

"I'm not good at keeping people alive," he smiled sadly, and I knew there was more to it.

"Do you like me because you're scared I'll die? Is that the only reason?"

"No," Cedric turned his dark gray eyes to mine. "No. I love you because you are smart, strong, sweet, and beautiful. I'm scared to lose you because I've lost too many people in my life to lose one more."

I didn't understand, perhaps, but I did understand one thing. I was still scared. Scared to lose his love, or him...or...I don't know.

"Lie down," I offered.

He shook his head. "I can go to my room."

I gripped his hand tightly, causing him to look at me. "Goodnight."

He left, and I turned off the light, leaning back to fall asleep. He was scared to lose me. I felt my heart tie with mixed feelings. Happiness, sadness, grief, joy...Love?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

I walked in to my private bathroom and dressed. The weird outfit thing kept trying to give me short mini skirts and strapless tops. I kept going through each of the outfits until I came to one with a short sleeved top and a mid thigh length skirt.

I skipped downstairs quickly and saw that everyone was already awake. "Why didn't anybody wake me up?" I said, trying not to snap.

"We kept you up late," Mom said. "I wanted you to have enough sleep."

"And you will need to dress in something more athletic. Training today, sweetheart," growled Haymitch.

I glared at him. "Hey, it isn't my fault the stupid machine wanted to give me all these weird clothes."

"I think you look great," Cedric said honestly, blushing a little.

"Oh, thanks," I said, blushing too as I sat down next to him.

Breakfast was so incredible that I couldn't help but dish seconds.

"Don't eat too much," Mom advised.

Dad snorted. "Oh, by the way," he said. "While you are training, you will stay together at all times."

When we both came up with shocked and indignant expressions, Haymitch started laughing. "They look exactly like what the two of you did," he snorted.

Dad patted my shoulder. "It's safer that way. You don't know what the other tributes will do now." He paused, and then said, "We leave in an hour."

The hour went by quick. Soon, all the tributes were gathered together in the training center. My parents and Haymitch, along with the other mentors disappeared. Call me childish, but I really wanted my mentors back.

Cedric offered to go to the spear throwing with me. Of course, he had no choice, but it was nice enough.

The expert tried to help me, but I was no good with the spear.

"You can't hit the broad side of a barn," growled Cedric, trying to keep a straight face.

I snapped sarcastically, "Now when did you figure that out?"

He snorted, grabbing a spear and throwing it with ease. It thunked in to the target.

"Show off," I said, walking over to the bows and arrows, knowing I could beat him here.

I armed my bow and took aim. The bow felt different in my hands, but once I got used to it, I felt like I was home. When Cedric did just as good as me, I attempted the masks and paints. Now, this was the place for me. Just like my dad, I could naturally use paints. Sure, I could shoot arrows. Still, I wasn't as good as my mom. And I was no good at much else.

Once I finished my paint, I stepped back to watch Cedric. When the paints went flying and blue and black paint went everywhere...well, let's just say that it didn't make him happy as I started laughing vigorously.

I did not expect him to start a fight. Next thing I knew, I was drenched in brown paint. I squeaked in shock and rage, and threw a can of paint at him too.

"Stop!" cried the expert, but fell silent when he got a paint bucket in the face.

We kept throwing paint at each other until there was no paint to throw. I tackled him to the ground, and we thrashed around until we were covered with paint, leaves, and dirt. I glared at him, and then started laughing when I saw his black-paint streaked face. He tried to glare, but his eyes softened and he started laughing too.

The other tributes were staring in surprise, gaping at our ridiculous fight and eyes wide at our sudden laughter.

I propped myself on my elbows, trying to glare at him without much success. Cedric laughed, holding my head in his hands. The expert rolled his eyes, wiping paint off his face.

"Go get washed," the expert said, exasperated. "Lunch starts in a few minutes."

We sprayed each other with the hose, and once we were done with that, we walked back in to the center, wet and cold with smiles plastered on our faces.

"You two are insane," stated the District 2 girl tribute.

I laughed. "It's his fault."

Cedric smiled, sitting down for lunch. "Good to see you, Ariana."

I nearly choked on my sandwich when he knew her name. I gave him a quizzical look.

"This is my old best friend's younger sister," Cedric said quietly, no longer smiling. "Ariana, this is Laurel."

Ariana nodded, her eyes no longer lit up either. In fact, I could fairly say she gave me a look that downright hated me. Ariana said, "Hello. Cedric, would you like to eat with us?"

The Careers. Flushing, I looked back at my sandwich and tried to bite in to it. It no longer seemed so delicious though. I should've known that District 2 would try to get Cedric. He would last longer with his old friends anyway.

To my surprise, Cedric gave her a weak smile and said strongly, "No, thank you, Ari. I'm going to eat with Laurel."

Feeling a little satisfied and a little saddened, I watched her sharp eyes glare at him. "Okay. See you later, Ced."

Ariana walked away. I looked at Cedric. "'Ced?' 'Ari?' Were you two...close or something?"

Cedric eyes were black with fury. He turned to his sandwich and did not answer me.

"Answer me, Cedric."

Cedric turned and grabbed my arm. "Listen, Laurel, I do not want to talk about it."

"But, Cedric-"

"No!" His voice was so stubborn and insisting that I turned back to my sandwich.

I'm not sure why I brought this up, or why I snapped, but I couldn't help it. Not with how angry this made me. "You didn't need to say no, Ced. You could go be with your precious 'Ari'. I don't care. At least it proves I have one less person to trust." I stood up and walked away.

I don't know why he had to be this way. I already have lost too many people, lost trust in too many 'friends' who turned out to be enemies. I thought that these Games were over, when suddenly I was thrown headfirst in to one. I thought that I would live happily ever after, and everything would be great, and Hearth and I would never get chosen. After that, I thought that Cedric loved me.

I was wrong. Stupidly, ridiculously, foolishly wrong. As I forced my mind off the pain I had at losing his so called 'love', I swore in my mind that I would never let someone get close to me ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Cedric tried to get me to forgive him. He said sorry countless times, but I ignored him. Sure, it was mean. I should've forgiven him. I ignored my Dad's wishes at staying together. I avoided Cedric at the center. I tried harder to do good at training. I wasn't going to let Cedric think that he had hurt me. He could go be with his precious 'Ari'.

I became good friends with the District 8 tributes. As my first impression, they turned out to be intelligent, resourceful, and kind. The boy was called Ronan, and the girl was called Faren.

One day at lunch, the District 8 boy asked to be allies. He said cautiously, "I know, it's against the rules to become allies now, but I was thinking, since we get along so well...you know, we'd make a good team."

I turned to Ronan with a friendly smile. "I think so too."

Ronan and Faren exchanged happy looks. I could tell by now that there was something special between them.

"Um," Faren said, smiling a little. "Will your, ah, boyfriend be joining too?"

Uh oh. There went my smile. Trying to be strong and not discouraged, I replied, "No. He was invited by the Careers. His precious 'Ari' needs him."

Faren laughed. "Nice try, Laurel. He is obsessed with you."

"No he isn't," I snapped.

My snapping didn't bother these two tributes. Ronan smiled, rolling his eyes. "Yeah right. You miss him lots."

"I'm not ready to forgive him yet. He's not being sincere."

Faren put her hand on my shoulder. "It will be okay, Laurel. He loves you."

"Why is it always easier for someone else to help with romantic stuff than it is to help yourself?" I asked, partly to myself, partly to Faren.

Faren smiled. "I don't know. I feel the same way."

Ronan looked surprised, jumping to his feet. When he shocked the both of us, he sat down. Once he was able to swallow his food without choking, he said, "You didn't have a boyfriend back in District 8."

Faren giggled. "Funny, Ronan. No, I mean the guy I fell in love with is...well, not in love with me."

"I think he is," I said slyly.

Ronan and Faren both blushed, causing me to laugh. I couldn't believe how much like Hearth I sounded when I said, "You two love each other."

"How'd you know?" they said at the exact same time.

They exchanged glances, and Faren said, "You love me?"

"You love me?" Ronan asked too. "Yes, I love you."

I scowled at them, knowing that my scowl probably matched Haymitch's perfectly.

Ha, we're about to be sent to our deaths, and we all pick the perfect time to fall in love. See how smart I am? I'm just like my mom and dad. Ugh, and I still like Cedric. I can't believe myself sometimes.

On the third evening when Cedric and I got to the room, Effie told us about our private training inspections later tonight. We ate dinner, and I went to my room to prepare. I pulled my hair back in to a ponytail and put on comfortable sweat pants and a long sleeved warm up shirt. My mom came to see me quickly before all the tributes gathering outside the training center.

"Don't do anything stupid," my mom said, mentioning her stories of the two times she displeased the Gamemakers.

I started laughing at the stories. "No worries, mom."

Cedric and I walked down to the center and waited. Since we are District 12, it would take us a much longer wait.

Cedric was about to go first, but I stopped him. "Wait," I said. He turned back, looking at me hopefully. "Good luck."

He smiled a little, sadly, and walked in to the training center. It took a long time. Most of the tributes hadn't taken so long. I fidgeted, waiting for them to retrieve me.

When at last I walked in, the Gamemakers weren't even paying attention. I shot some arrows, threw some spears(which probably looked pretty depressing), and painted a camoflage image. They still weren't watching.

I armed my bow again, and looked at the Gamemakers. They were behind a forcefield. I could see the chink in the armor my mom had told me about. I let my arrow fly, and it hit the chink perfectly. There was a huge explosion which sent me flying backwards. I jumped up quickly. Not much had happened except the Gamemakers faces were shocked and black with soot. I could just barely see the apple sticking out of the pig's mouth, and copying my mother's actions, I took aim and hit the apple.

"Thank you for your time," I said coldly, leaving without permission.

I started to get nervous as we ate dinner. The results were going to be on television soon.

"Okay," Haymitch growled. "I know those expressions. What happened?"

I glanced at Cedric, who looked down, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry, Haymitch," Cedric said apologetically. "I think I ruined everything."

"No, I think I ruined everything," I said. "But, you can go first."

Cedric said softly, "I um, painted a picture."

"But-" I began, starting to mention that he was horrible with paints.

"Of what?" asked my father, stopping me.

Cedric started to blush. "A picture of...of Laurel."

I stuttered in shock. "Wh-how does that ruin everything?"

He looked away, fiddling with his hands. "Um, defying the Capitol. I put a message too."

My mom exchanged a glance with my dad and then she said, "You said something about how they can't control your loving her."

I flushed, and said in a small voice, "I suppose this would be a bad time to tell you I exploded the forcefield and shot the apple out of the pig's mouth."

My mom frowned at me.

"You did what?" gasped Effie.

"I suppose you shouldn't've told her about that," Dad said, grinning at my mom.

My mom didn't smile. "What have you two done?" She stood up and walked away, looking sad.

"Katniss is right," Haymitch growled. They all walked in to the other room.

"We should find out what we got," Cedric said.

"Cedric?"

"Yeah?"

I smiled at him weakly. "Thank you."

Together, we walked in to the other room. Effie turned on the television. Predictably high scores for the Careers, along the lines of 9s through 11s. Ronan got a 10 and Faren got an 8.

"Was it a pretty picture?" I interrupted suddenly.

"Yes. You were beautiful. As usual."

His comment made me blush, and I turned back to the television as Cedric's picture flashed across it, soon followed by his results. A 12. I was about to gasp, but my picture came up quickly, followed by an 11.

"Wh-why did we get high scores?" I asked.

Haymitch growled, "So all the other tributes will go after you. Get out of my sight." Haymitch turned and left.

My parents didn't smile. My dad gave me a hug and Cedric one too. My mom, still frowning, left the room without a goodnight. Effie gave us hugs, looking tearful as she walked in to the other room.

"What did we do?" I asked Cedric.

"I don't know, Laurel." He sighed sadly. "Your parents don't seem to be very confident with us."

"Cedric-"

"No, Laurel. I'm sorry." He started to turn away, but I ran over to him, hugging him tightly. I hid my face in his shoulder, trying not to cry. He patted my back gently and smoothed my hair.

"I forgive you," I whispered tearfully against his chest.

He kissed my forehead lightly.

Interviews tomorrow. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. Hearth...I had to win for him. But what about Cedric? We both could not win together. My mom and dad, they were special. I need serious mental help. This is driving me crazy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Alamea, Kalea, and Dara greeted me early that morning. I sat up, squinting at them. "What are you three doing here?" I yawned.

"Going to get you ready for the interview!" Alamea said cheerfully. "Come on!"

Shampoo, conditioner, soap, special skin stuff, perfume, makeup...ugh, I'm going to die. Dara had just covered me with a light robe when Haymitch chose to barge in. Rude, I know.

"I need to talk to my tribute," Haymitch growled at them.

They left, and I'm not surprised. He was being completely and unattractively rude.

Haymitch sat down, looking me in the eye. I thought he was going to comment on the makeup, but instead he growled, "You don't have Seam eyes."

I gaped at him. "You're insane, Haymitch."

He gave me a surly glare. "As I was saying, you have an interview. When we have these interviews, we always have a way that the tributes come across. Your mother was impossible." He rolled his eyes at the thought of my mom. "Now, Peeta on the other hand was brilliant. He has a certain charm with crowds, which Katniss says you don't have."

"I hate crowds," I said quickly, which easily supported his statement.

"Well, there's no chance that you can come across as mysterious or sexy. No offense, sweetheart. You just aren't as...well, lots of boys lust after certain tributes, but you aren't one of them. Sorry. You could come across as sweet."

So we tried this. Did not work out. Every time Haymitch came close to asking about Hearth, the attempt went down the drain. Haymitch gave up on sweet pretty quick. Shy? Nope. Not timid enough.

"Stop being so hostile!"

"Why can't I be hostile?" I snapped.

Haymitch tried to be patient with me. I know he did. But it was difficult. He suggested humble. I remember my mom telling me when he tried to help her with the interviews. I remember her story of how Cinna had to help her.

Humble didn't work either. Haymitch said, "You are much too straightfoward, sweetheart!" He turned around, glaring at the wall for a moment. "Get your prep team back in here. I'm going to get your mom. I give up."

He walked out, and Kalea, Alamea, and Dara walked back in.

"I'm happy to see you," I said honestly as my preparations came back up.

They finished quickly, brushing out my hair.

Adeon came in. Trust me, I was never happier to see anybody.

"What are you planning?" Adeon asked.

"I don't know," I said hopelessly. "Haymitch gave up on me. He told me I'm too straight forward. Like my mom."

Adeon started working in silence. He fish tail braided my hair, and put a pretty clip in my hair. "Close your eyes," he said, smiling. "Surprises are funner than knowing."

I closed my eyes, and he helped me in to something smooth and comfortable and light.

"Open," he said softly.

I opened my eyes and looked at the full length mirror. I was dressed in a blue strapless dress with a beautiful light blue skirt. It had a slit up my leg but a white skirt underneath showed up instead of my leg. There was blue flowery designs on the dress. I twirled, watching my reflection.

"Wow," I whispered. "I look..."

"Like a princess." Adeon put his hands on my shoulders. "It is so you."

I shrugged, laughing shyly. "No. I don't normally look pretty."

"You are too. Be yourself, Laurel. You are beautiful." He smiled comfortingly at me. "Cedric will think so too."

My mom walked in, thanking Adeon, and walked with me out. "Be careful, Laurel. You will know what to do when the time comes. Sit patiently, don't fidget. Everything will work out."

I was about to say sarcastically, "Thanks, mom," but I was pushed in to the car with Cedric. Mom, dad, Haymitch, and Adeon disappeared.

"You look beautiful," Cedric whispered.

"Thanks. You look great too."

It was true. He was dressed in a black suit with a blue tie that matched my dress. We got out and sat down at the end of the tribute line. As my mother and Effie had instructed, I sat with my hands folded and waited patiently and politely, although I was getting really impatient and nervous as time went on. These three minute things took a long time.

"Welcome Laurel Mellark!" announced the all orange Caesar Flickerman. He was dressed in orange. The same color orange as a flame, like my fire girl costume.

I walked up to him, smiling politely and shaking his hand. He asked me a few questions.

"I have so many questions!" exclaimed Caesar. "Number one; So, that kiss you and Cedric had on the chariots..."

I felt myself blush. With a shy laugh, I said, "It was just out of anxiety. It wasn't real."

Caesar passed this by, and asked, "And that 11? Just like your mother!"

"Ha, I try," I laughed.

"Tell us about it!" encouraged Caesar.

"I...I thought I'm not allowed to."

Caesar shrugged. "Aw, too bad. So, what do you think of the Capitol?"

"It's been fun so far. I really like that salad...um, the potato salad that I've been served for breakfast for the past four days," I told him.

"Yes, I think everyone enjoys the food here," Caesar said with a smile. "What about that chariot fire girl dress?"

"Absolutely amazing!" I exclaimed excitedly, jumping up. "It was epic, riding out, our outfits flickering behind us and our heads on fire!"

"Do you have family and friends that miss you?" asked Caesar.

I hate talking about how much I miss my family. It hurts too much. "M...my brother, Hearth. My two best friends, Alden and Blythe."

"You like your home?"

I wanted to snap, but I refrained. Carefully choosing my words, I replied, "Yes. I like it a lot."

With a reassuring smile, Caesar asked, "How do you plan to win the Games?"

"Oh...I'm going to catch everybody by surprise," I said wittily.

"Well, nice to meet you, Miss Mellark." As the buzzer went off, I went to sit on my chair again, feeling much more relaxed. "Welcome Cedric Hawthorne!"

Caesar and Cedric talked easily. Cedric was lots like my dad. He could speak to the crowd. Somewhere near the last minute, Caesar asked if I was Cedric's girlfriend.

"I wish," Cedric said softly. He stood up, looking in my direction. "I love you, Laurel."

There was an **_AW_** from the crowd. I stared at him, and remembered my mom's words. _You will know what to do when the times comes_...

I stood up, staring at his eyes. I took a deep breath, trying to settle my nerves. Now I understood what this was all about. Haymitch, Cedric, my mom...trying to get sponsors. And, for some stupid reason, defy the Capitol. I had to play along. I said to Cedric, "I love you, too, Cedric."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven:

We walked home in silence. Honestly, there was nothing to say.

"Do you really love me?" Cedric asked, refusing to meet my gaze.

I said cautiously, "I was just playing along. That's what you and Haymitch wanted, right?"

Cedric didn't change. He said in the same tone, "Yeah. Right." He disappeared in to his room, and I could hear the door slam.

"What's wrong?" I asked, turning towards Haymitch, mom, and dad.

"You wouldn't believe me," growled Haymitch. "But it wasn't a game where you play along. He really likes you."

"All you care about is sponsors!" I shouted at him.

"He wanted to keep you alive, but he wouldn't say he loved you if he didn't!" Haymitch grunted. "At least he was honest!"

The last statement hurt so much that I whipped away, refusing to show Haymitch my tears. I ran up to my room, slamming my door as hard as I could, and fell on my bed, crying. I don't know why the comment hurt. Maybe because it was true. Haymitch is the most insufferable, stupid dolt I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. And as I laid there crying over some stupid thing Haymitch said, something else came over my mind. Tomorrow. Hunger Games.

There was a knock on my door. Mom, Dad, and (unfortunately) Haymitch walked in.

"Any last minute questions?" asked Mom.

"Wh-what?"

"We're not going to see you tomorrow before the Games," Dad said softly.

"What should I do?" I asked.

Mom and Dad exchanged looks. Mom said, "Look at your surroundings, get a weapon, and run for shelter. Try to find water right away."

"No, run directly for shelter," growled Haymitch. "And then find water."

Mom and Haymitch glared at each other.

"Advice?" I asked.

"Stay alive," Dad, Mom, and Haymitch all said at the same time.

I looked at the opposite wall, scared to admit everything. In a stupidly weak and squeaky voice, I whispered, "I'm scared."

Mom gave me a reassuring hug. "Trust Ronan and Faren. Not only that, trust Cedric. Now, go to bed. You need your sleep."

I watched them leave. "Mom?"

They paused at the threshold to my room.

"Goodbye."

Tears came to my mom's eyes, and she gave a brief nod. My dad mumbled a goodbye, and they shut the door. I closed my eyes and laid on my back. I could feel tears leaking out of my eyes. I couldn't believe it. This was the last time I would have a comfortable bed underneath me. This was the last time I'd get to talk to Haymitch and my parents. This was the last normal thing I would ever do.

I tossed and turned all night, but when I woke up in the morning, I was feeling fine. Adeon helped me dress in this year's tributes outfits, which were a dark green. They were easy to move in and Adeon said they were waterproof.

I went downstairs to breakfast after sharing a teary goodbye with Adeon.

"Hey," Adeon said just before I walked out. I turned around to see his sad face. "If...If I had...money, it'd all be on you."

"Count me out," I whispered tearfully. I walked away, but not in time to hear him say, "Too late for that, sweetheart."

Haymitch is rubbing off on him. If one more person calls me sweetheart, I will-

"Good luck," Effie told me as Cedric and I swallowed our small meals. I drank plenty of water.

I closed my eyes and didn't open them until I heard Claudius Templesmith's voice announcing the beginning. "WELCOME TO THE 80th HUNGER GAMES!"

A gong. Waiting for a minute. I glanced around. There was a beautiful meadow, a large jungle, and a big lake. I remembered my mom's advice. A weapon, water, shelter. I glanced at the weapons. Closest to me that I was interested in was a beautiful silver bow with a quiver of arrows. I glanced at the other tributes. Ronan and Faren, Cedric.

I nervously shifted my weight to my other foot, preparing to bolt to the bow. Another gong, and my feet were sprinting off down towards the weapons. I wasn't the first to get there. Cedric smiled weakly at me, handing me the bow.

"Good luck, fire girl," he told me, turning to grab a spear.

I took a backpack, and finding Ronan and Faren, Cedric and I bolted in to the jungle. Thus began our Hunger Games.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

"I think we're safe," Ronan whispered. "Let's find water."

I armed my bow and walked carefully through the jungle. I've been described jungles before, but this one was _alive_. Frightening. Real. I was so out of my element that I had no idea what to do.

"Let's walk this way," Cedric suggested softly. "It goes downhill, which is where most water will go."

He does not need to treat us like little children. I knew that. Just in my nervous mind, I tended to forget. Faren squeaked something.

"What?" I whispered, turning around.

She pointed to something dead ahead. I squinted at what she indicated. Faren whispered weakly, "Sp...sp...spiders."

They were huge and black with creepy yellow stripes. I knew, just by seeing them, that we were already in loads of trouble. These spiders weren't ordinary. They were the size of a large punch bowl, which had to be at least a foot and a half in diameter.

Ronan pulled out a sword, and the first spider jumped. Literally, jumped. Faren screamed as it landed on Ronan, and bit him. Ronan sank his sword deep in to it, and it fell dead. At least they were easy to kill. A huge gash where the spider had bitten had taken a large chunk out of his arm.

"It's eating me alive!" Ronan shouted. "They're carnivorous!"

Nothing had scared me more. We all started shooting, stabbing, smacking and throwing spiders away from us as the herd moved forward. A large spider landed on my elbow, causing me to scream. I threw it away, but not before it took a bite in to my arm. I stomped on a nearby spider and started stabbing some with arrows, not bothering to arm the bow.

Once all of them were unmoving on the ground, we checked each other for giant spiders, picking up our stuff, and ran. Who cares about the fact we're bleeding and gasping and frightened? We sprinted away, and when we finally came to a stop, we just stood there, thirsty and shivering.

"It's raining!" Faren said happily as a raindrop landed on her hand. She yelped in pain.

We all frowned at her, and she showed where the drop had hit her hand. There was a large angry red sore.

"Poison rain," I said weakly. "We have to run."

We weren't going to get far, I knew that. We were exhausted and thirsty already. But when the first raindrops hit each of us, we took off sprinting as fast as we could. I began to ache so much that I didn't realize where the rain had landed or that it hurt. I just knew to get away. Faren and I started to lag behind, first five feet, then ten, and soon twenty. My mouth was swollen with sores, but I managed to yell, "Cedric!"

Cedric and Ronan paused and ran back to us. Cedric took my bow and quiver of arrows, and Ronan took my backpack and Faren's backpack, first aid kit, and knives. We were able to keep up for another couple minutes, but that's when we all stopped, hardly able to breathe, quivering in pain, and almost ready to close our eyes in defeat.

That's when I realized something life-saving. I could hardly manage to keep my eyes open, but I saw something: Our clothes. No sores. No swelling. The rain dripped off our clothes like a rain jacket. Waterproof, Adeon had said. And that meant poison rain too.

My mouth was too swollen to manage a word, but lifting my red hands, I pulled out a blanket made out of the same materials, and threw it over us. I earned some weird looks, but when the rain no longer hit us, they gave weak smiles.

The rain stopped, but we didn't move. We were tired, weak, and sore. And then, it started to rain again.

Faren, frowning a little, put her hand out. She made a small noise in the back of her throat, and then stepped out in to the rain. We all watched until suddenly, she was clear of the sores. Her face, eyes, nose, hands, and feet shrank back to normal size. The sores disappeared. She opened her mouth, allowing the water to seep in and allow her to breathe.

"It's healing rain!" she said happily, and we threw off the blanket. Ronan lied down weakly against the backpacks, the sores steaming.

I tilted my head back, allowing the water to seep in to my mouth. I swallowed some. It tasted clear and fresh. My scalp stopped hurting and searing and itching, and felt clean, as if I had just walked out of a shower. I chanced a glance at my large spider bite, but it had not gone away. Cedric had a spider bite on his hand, Ronan on his arm between his elbow and his wrist. Mine covered my entire left elbow, and it throbbed. Faren had two, unfortunately. One on the back of her heel, and the other on her right hand.

When the healing rain stopped, we all sat down, soaked to the bone, and happy about it.

"Now what?" asked Ronan.

"Food," Faren said.

"Safety. We have no idea where everyone is. There's been no cannon shots so far, unless the poison rain affected our ears. For all we know, we were the only ones affected by the poison rain." Cedric sighed softly.

"Maybe Haymitch and my parents will send some spider medicine. My elbow hurts," I said.

Ronan gave me a sad look. "I don't think that they'll be able to."

"Let's take inventory," Faren suggested. She sifted through everything we had. Luckily, we had lost nothing in the poison rain, and the rain hadn't affected anything. "So, there's poison rain that just about kills us, but our waterproof clothes and blankets protect that. There's healing rain that heals the sores for the poison rain. There are carnivorous giant spiders."

We exchanged glances. That's all we knew. Now, though, we knew much more than we did when we first stepped in to the jungle.

"I have a first aid kit," added Faren. "We should bandage these spider bites."

I bandaged Cedric's hand as he winced slightly.

"You're horrible at first aid, aren't you?" he asked me.

I blushed. "Sorry. Grandma is the family medic, not me. Hearth is pretty good at this stuff, though." I finished bandaging his hand, and if I do say so myself, it was pretty well bandaged. Cedric bandaged my elbow until my arm looked part mummy. I picked up my bow and arrows in my right hand, my left arm bandaged and left dangling at my side. "I'm going to look around," I told them. "Stay here. I'll be back."

"I'll go with you," Ronan said. "You need protection."

I glared a little, and then accepted his offer. Ronan grabbed his sword, and together, we crept in to the forest.

"I'm going to climb a tree and look around," I whispered. "Hold this." I gave him my backpack and put the bow and arrows on my left shoulder. I knew this was a horrible idea. I'm no good at climbing trees, no matter how much my mom tried to help me. My determination won over my fear though, and I started climbing as fast as I could. The tree was the tallest I could find, so I had to make it to the top.

I kept climbing until I could see above the other trees. I looked around. On my right, to the east was a mountain, which strangely did not have any jungle on it. I could see the shimmering lake, and where we had started. The field was covered with blood.

There was a loud cannon shot, followed by four others, which marked the end of the bloodbath. It nearly made me fall out of my tree, and I had to grip harder. I wish I had binoculars. My guess though, is that the remaining tributes either went up the mountain or in to the forest. That's where most of the cover is. I was about to start climbing down, when I heard a noise from above me.

I glanced up, and saw a beautiful pair of bright blue eyes. Then, I knew I was in trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

_I glanced up, and saw a beautiful pair of bright blue eyes. Then, I knew I was in trouble._

I caught my breath and my gaze took in several more pairs of the same colored sky blue eyes. The creature, a small white rabbit, confused me. Rabbits don't climb trees. The creatures smiled at me. I felt my heart thud with dread.

The first one jumped at me and sank its teeth in to my shoulder. Struggling to get away and get it off, I tried to climb down the tree. I wasn't sure what happened next, but somewhere between trying to get down, I became weightless. The rabbit was still clinging on to my shoulder. My eyes just barely traveled to see the ground when I smacked in to the leaves.

Pain. Dull pain. Then, a voice, coaxing me to stay conscious. I blinked a few times, and Ronan's face came to focus.

"Ronan," I groaned. "These stupid rabbits attacked me."

He snorted. "They aren't rabbits." He lifted the one, that was now dead, off my shoulder. "It looks like some kind of muttation."

I looked more carefully at it. "Yeah, you're right," I said softly. "I had the body of a squirrel and the face and ears of a rabbit." It had to be the creepiest creature I had ever seen.

"What'd you see?" Ronan asked.

"A mountain, and blood on the field, and the lake. The tributes probably hid in the jungle or the mountain. That's where the most cover is." I sat up, a little dizzily. "Five dead, Ronan."

Ronan nodded. "It's almost night time. You want to eat this guy for dinner? Another fell. It's dead too."

I squirmed. "It isn't natural. That's just gross."

"We could at least try. I'm really hungry, and I bet the others are too," Ronan said softly, smiling a little.

I nodded, picking up the ugly dead muttations. "Let's get back. There's nothing more to do here."

Ronan offered me a hand to help me up, but the second I was standing, my legs crumbled beneath me. I groaned. My knees hurt horribly.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," I snapped. "It's probably just shock."

Ronan scowled at me. "Here, hold these." He gave me my backpack, dinner, his sword, and my bow and arrows. He slipped one arm under my knees, and another behind my back. I wasn't sure how far away we were from camp, but Ronan carried me the whole way.

"What happened?" demanded Cedric, taking me from Ronan.

"She fell. Out of a tree," growled Ronan, taking the bunny squirrels from me. He held the ugly creatures up for both Faren and Cedric to see. "These attacked. I guess they're muttations. Carnivorous muttations. For heaven's sake, is everything carnivorous here?"

Faren smiled weakly. "We started a fire and set up a camoflaged shelter."

Ronan started skinning the bunny squirrels with Faren, and Cedric propped me up against a stone.

"You fell? Out of a tree?" he snorted.

I smacked him lightly with my uninjured arm. "It wasn't my fault. I climbed it really well until the stupid bunny squirrels attacked me."

Cedric sat down next to me, watching the fire for a moment. He glanced back at my eyes, and I watched his eyes, intrigued at the way the light of the fire made his eyes dark and beautiful. He said something, and it took me a moment to realize it.

"What?" I asked(really intelligently, too, I might add).

He smiled, making those dark eyes even more fascinating, but I forced myself to listen to his question. "So, 19 left, huh?"

"Yeah," I said softly. "I wonder who..." I couldn't force myself to ask. I hadn't gotten to know any of them. I had avoided them for the most part. Except, there was that one District 10 girl who wrestled with me at training that offered me a piece of chocolate cake at lunch. There was the District 6 boy who opened the door for me at the interviews. For some ridiculous reason, I was soft. I sighed sadly.

Cedric put a reassuring arm around me. "And no sponsor gifts," he said softly.

That caused a slight smile and a soft laugh. "Yeah, well, we'll get lucky sooner or later."

Ronan brought us our dinner, which was practically burnt, but I didn't care. I'd rather eat it burnt than normal, mostly because I was still terrified of those ugly bunny squirrels.

"You two want to share?" Ronan asked. "Or we could have it boys and boys, girls and girls."

"I'll share with Cedric," I said, making Faren blush a little and smile more widely when Ronan sat next to her.

Cedric pulled a piece of meat off and offered it to me. I opened my mouth like the way Hearth does when we have food fights. He grinned and put it lightly in to my mouth. Alright, I'll admit the thing was delicious. That doesn't make me like carnivorous bunny squirrels any more though.

We ate until it was dark, and then we sat there, watching the fire. Ronan smothered the fire eventually, not wanting the light to be seen. He hid the remains. It started to get dark, and I was about to fall asleep against Cedric's shoulder when loud fireworks burst out right above us.

After the fireworks, the images of the five dead tributes appeared. The District 1 girl. The District 6 girl. The District 7 boy. Both District 11 tributes.

"All of the Careers made it alive," said Ronan softly.

"I'll guard first. Sleep well," Cedric offered after a short silence.

I looked up at him. "Ya sure? I can stay up."

"No. I could stay up all night and watch you," he said, completely honest.

I felt horrible, as if my whole life was a lie. But, I knew what Haymitch would want right now. "Really?" I said, smiling as sweetly as possible at him. "Aw, me too."

"Really?" he said too.

"Yeah. All night."

Cedric grinned, although I could see the doubt in his eyes. "Sleep tight, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that," I whispered.

"Sweetheart."

We both laughed lightly. I kissed him gently goodnight, and rested my head in his lap.

Vividly bright bunny squirrels. High up in a tree. Poison rain stinging my skin. Trying to scream for Cedric, but not able to because the poison rain made my throat swell up with sores. Trying to run, but the bunny squirrels and giant spiders were relentless. I jumped up suddenly, my eyes flying open, gasping with terror.

"You okay?" asked Cedric, putting his hand on my back gently.

I stared at him in fear. I tried to use my voice, but when fear rendered me silent, I started to panic that the nightmare had been true. I started crying. Cedric threw his arms around me. I let him rock me back and forth as he tried to comfort me and silence my fears.

"Shh, it's okay. I won't let anything hurt you," Cedric whispered. "I won't let anything hurt you. I'll take care of you."

I whimpered, "I'm scared." I have never sounded so pathetically weak in my whole life.

"I know. I am too." Cedric kept rocking me gently until I stopped whimpering and crying.

Cedric hugged me tightly. I looked up at him and kissed his chin, as high as I could reach. His face relaxed in to a smile, and he kissed my forehead.

"Do you believe me now? I won't let anything hurt you as long as I can protect you." Cedric smoothed my forehead with his hand, and then kissed my lips. I sat up higher, putting my arms around him and holding him tightly to me.

I barely noticed the white parachute which fell down next to us. It was quickly followed by another. I turned to it, and Cedric turned to the second. We opened them up as quickly as possible. In mine, were 24 large bread rolls. Trust me, I have never been so happy to see bread in my life.

Cedric got a plastic tube, which made me giggle. He read aloud, "Helps reduce chances of infection and reduces swelling. Apply to any wounds, major or minor, and cover with a bandage."

I grinned. "Yes! Here, let's apply it, then we can wake Ronan and Faren and tell them all about bread and medicine!" I made a mental note to thank Haymitch and mom and dad if I ever saw them again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

The medicine stung. It definitely was not a painkiller. My arm throbbed even worst as Cedric wrapped my elbow back up so I looked like a mummy again. I have finished his wound, so I reached over and shook Faren awake.

"We got sponsor gifts!" I told her excitedly. "Medicine and bread!"

"Why do they always send bread?" muttered Faren sleepily and almost angrily. "I'm allergic to glutton."

"You're allergic?" I said, sitting up in shock. People in the poorer districts rarely had allergies - they'd already be dead by our age.

"Mmhmm," Faren mumbled in reply, and Ronan started taking care of her injuries. That woke her up. "Yow! Ouch!"

"Sorry," Ronan said, flushing. "It stings."

Faren nodded a little, trying to relax.

Cedric broke a piece of bread in half and offered it to me. With a slight smile, I bit in to it and closed my eyes. The bread, with its nuts and warm taste, reminded me of home. When Dad stood at the oven and tried to teach Mom, Hearth, and me how to make bread. Mom failed epically. The bread was black all the way through when she was done. Hearth got too impatient, so his was doughy in the middle. Mine was okay. Nobody could bake bread as well as Dad though.

Boy with the bread, Mom had called him. Her boy with the bread. Mom was girl on fire. I wonder what that makes me? Fire bread girl?

Okay, so I was daydreaming a little. Daydreaming in the Games could get you killed. I forced myself to focus, but even then, I failed. I looked up at Cedric's eyes, and realized that the dark Seam eyes were very nice. Normally, I was attracted to bright blue eyes, but his dark gray eyes were so mysterious and friendly that I couldn't help but stare.

Flushing, I looked away. I have more important things to do than reminisce about home - which sends painful jolts through my heart, I miss Hearth so much - and stare at Cedric's beautiful gray eyes. I tried to stand up, but my knees buckled. I groaned in pain.

"Are you alright?" three voices asked.

I muttered, "Yeah. My knees...hurt."

"I'm thirsty," stated Ronan after an unsure silence.

"We should go look for a water source. It isn't wise to stay in the same camp spot forever anyway," Cedric commented, starting to pick up.

I glared at the both of them. "Well, super guys! Choose the time when I can't walk!" I hadn't meant to snap or yell, but my knees kept throbbing, and I was thirsty too, and... The clouds looked ominous, like something bad would happen soon. Wait, clouds?

"It's going to rain," I said. "We could stay."

"It might poison rain again," Ronan said unsurely.

I glared. "Well, your choice. We could wander around, get attacked by poison rain and NOT find a water source, or we could camp here, make my knees feel a bit better, and hide under a waterproof tent. Oh, and for the second option, did I mention we won't get hurt?"

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," grumbled Ronan, but went on ahead to set up the waterproof tent.

Not a moment too soon, too, since the rain started falling just as the tent camp above our heads. I reached a cautious hand out to see if this was the healing rain, poison rain, or just...rain. The rain touched my hand, and a large sore erupted.

"Well," I said, my throat dry. "We might have to wait a moment."

Don't blame me. I didn't expect anything to happen. Bunny squirrels. By the thousands it would appear. I felt my throat go drier. I have never felt so much fear. Why did I fear ridiculous ugly little bunny squirrels anyway?

"B-b-bunny squirrels," I stammered, arming my bow.

Cedric grabbed his spear, Faren took out her knives, and Ronan his sword.

"I think..." Cedric said weakly. "They're getting bigger. They survive in the poison rain."

I started shooting arrows at the closest ones. Cedric stabbed at the ones that came close. Ronan and Faren took care of ones that were practically in the tent. I was just about to send another arrow flying and shout "look out!" when the sighting made my throat close up with fear. The bunny squirrel leapt out of the forest. It had to be almost as tall as my Dad. At least a foot taller than me.

I couldn't find my voice in time to tell the others my plan. This bunny squirrel looked murderous. Forget scary bright blue eyes. His eyes were a bulging red, making my blood run cold and sending a frightened panic in to my mind. I gathered my aching knees beneath me and sprung.

Don't ask how I got the strength to leap like that. I bowled in to the bunny squirrel, ignoring the searing pain the poison rain was causing and started stabbing at the bunny squirrel with my arrows. The creature's claws caught my uninjured arm, making blood seep through the new rips in the cloth on my arm. My red blood mixed with the rain, and I could feel my skin start to swell. With both of my throbbing arms and struggling to stand on aching knees, I stabbed at the ugly creature.

My eyes started to hurt, and my vision started to go fuzzy as rain seeped in to my eyes. My throat started to close up, but not with fear. It was swelling. I wouldn't be able to breathe soon. My nose was swelling too, and I was breathing heavily and labored. I sank to my knees, whose pain seemed miniscule now to the pain I felt.

For some reason though, my eyes stopped hurting. I began to breathe easier. I realized the bunny squirrel had stopped thrashing beneath me. The pain was replaced by something cool and soothing. I chanced opening my eyes.

Underneath me, dead, was the bunny squirrel. I lifted my head and felt cool water seep in to my hair, removing the poison rain sores. I looked up and smiled when I saw Ronan, Faren, and Cedric standing above me. How embarrassing that sounds, to be attacked by 'harmless' bunny squirrels.

"You are the craziest girl I've ever met," growled Cedric. "You could've killed yourself out there with the bunny squirrel and the poison rain."

"Bunny squirrels will be the death of me," I stated with an easygoing smile. "And I ache. All over." I tilted my head back and stuck my tongue out, trying to catch the falling water. It tasted delicious, cold and fresh and homely.

Cedric put his arms under mine and lifted me up to him. I could see tears in his eyes. "Don't do that again. I was so scared that I had lost you."

I smiled up at him sweetly. "You will never lose me as long as I have a say in something."

I could practically hear Haymitch's voice, and now I understood what my mother meant. I leaned up and kissed him. The kiss felt more real than all the others. Not rushed or scared or surprised. It was warm and gentle and reminded me of my home, where bunny squirrels weren't an issue and Hearth was waiting with dessert, a delicious maple candy.

I leaned in to him after we broke away. I didn't know what to do now, as Ronan quietly gathered the rain water in to as many leakless water containers he could find. Faren tried not to stare in jealousy at us. Ronan sat next to her when he was done and put an arm around her.

I know, we were allies. We shouldn't've payed so much attention to the individuals and taken care of everyone equally. But when we had teamed up, we had our original, unspoken allies. And those people were more important.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

"We could rest nicely for some time," Ronan began.

"And get caught, ambushed, and killed by Careers," Cedric finished, with a grim smile. "So, we are going to move camp."

Cedric seemed like the natural leader. Despite the glares and couple muttered arguments, we ended up packing. Besides, somewhere in my dense brain, I knew he was right. I just had already gotten comfortable.

I wasn't allowed to carry anything except my bow and arrows. We had walked for around five minutes, sneaking cautiously through the jungle. Cedric was at the head, Faren and I were close behind, and Ronan was at the back.

There was a loud cannon shot, nearly causing me to scream. I brought my hand up to my mouth to silence myself. The image of the dead tribute came through the air. It was the District 9 boy, soon followed by the District 9 girl.

"They have to be within a hundred feet of us," growled Cedric softly. "Come on, this way!"

We started running as quietly as possible, when there was a loud noise like thunder. The sky was clear. That was impossible.

"I'm going to climb a tree," I whispered. "See what's going on."

Before anybody could argue, I threw myself up to the lowest branch and started climbing. Nothing had changed. I saw the tropical trees, the field, the lake, and...the mountain? The mountain had changed, steam making a large smoky fog above the top of the mountain. Red, fiery, liquidy stuff flowed down the mountain, taking out everything in its path.

I knew the word; it was on the tip of my tongue. Villino? Voluno? Volcano! The mountain that erupts and kills animals! I slid down the tree as fast as I could, keeping an eye on the direction of the lake.

"Volcano," I panted. "Erupt. Run! Lake!"

They started to exchange worried glances, but I started sprinting in the direction of the lake. The lava - ha! I had figured out the word for the red stuff! - was going to travel a lot faster than we ever could. I wonder if Haymitch could send us a car. I don't think it would fit with the parachute.

"Where are we going?" panted Ronan as he caught up with me.

"Straight ahead," I answered. "The lake."

I was about to turn around when Ronan stopped, and I crashed in to him heavily. "What?" I asked, turning to see something feathery, thick, and silvery. It was pretty, like threads of moonlight.

"Spider webs," growled Ronan. "The carnivorous spiders."

I shrugged. We had no choice but to run through it. "We have no choice but to run through it if we expect to live."

"The spiders will eat us alive!" snarled Ronan.

"Not if we run fast," I replied, taking lead. The threads were thick and distracting, but they broke easily. My heart leapt in to my throat when I caught sight of the first black and yellow striped punch bowl sized spider. I pulled an arrow out of the quiver and prepared to stomp and stab spiders. Something made my knee hurt, but I gave a strong kick and the creature flew off my leg. I could feel the spiders falling on my back, my shoulders, my arms, and legs, but I forced myself through the webs.

We finally broke through the last strand, and we stabbed each others spiders off before making sure everyone was alright, and then started sprinting for the lake again.

The end of the jungle. I could see it, just barely. I burst through the trees, and then started falling through space. I had barely known what happened, when I slammed in to the water.

Cedric, Ronan, and Faren all fell in after me. They bobbed up, their eyes bright and grins on their faces despite the fact they were desperately trying to catch their breaths.

We started swimming for the opposite side of the lake, the cold water soothing on our spider bites. I stopped after a good distance and watched as thick red lava flooded the land, taking apart trees and everything in its path. Then, it hit the lake, and disappeared. Capitol made lava was not the same as real lava. Real lava could've continued farther in water, possibly to the spot we were.

Nearly giddy with relief and excitement, I pushed the rest of my energy in to swimming away. Ronan, Faren, and Cedric followed close behind. It took us a while to reach the edge, but we all collapsed on the shore and rested for a moment. My muscles were so tired and sore that I was worried I would never regain strength in them. Then, a white parachute landed next to Ronan.

Ronan eagerly opened the package. "It says glutton free on it," he said, barely containing a huge grin. "Cake!"

"That's exactly what I want right now," Faren said, smiling, relieved.

It was huge. One of the largest cakes I've seen. Ronan gave fair sized pieces to each of us, and saved the rest for later. He handed the container of frosting around, and we frosted our cakes before eating them.

Cedric finished his first, and opened the backpacks to look for the first aid kit. He spread the stinging medicine on each of our injuries and then applied bandages, and then I helped him. He's like my dad. Always looking out for others before himself.

"We're alive," I whispered, gleefully.

That's when I felt the statement was selfish. Seven people were dead. 17 people left. And then, killed probably from the lava, nine cannon shots went off. Only eight people alive.

We glanced at each other. "Was that...eight?" stammered Faren.

"Nine," Ronan and Cedric said at the same time.

I nodded, feeling sick. "There's...there's eight people left."

"If you hadn't stubbornly climbed a tree, there'd be four left," Faren said, putting a warm hand on my shoulder. "I thought it was stupid, waiting for you down there. Turns out it was brilliant."

I nodded again. "There's just us four and...and possibly..."

"The Careers?" Ronan suggested.

"Ariana..." I said, carefully avoiding Cedric's eyes.

"Drake," Cedric added, and when I looked back up at him, his eyes were dark and cold. I had never seen him like this before. Bitter, cold, and...resentful? He added, "I think the District 3 is dead, but District 4...Er, Janecia and Kedric."

I sighed softly. "The strongest fighters, besides us, naturally." I slowly looked up at all of them. "Now what?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

We lied low for a day, trying to regain strength. It worked, surviving on nuts, which must've had lots of fiber, and the cake. Soon enough, though, we were ready. Ready, for what? Yeah, I asked the same thing.

Cedric gave me a grim smile. "For what? What do you think?" When nobody answered and I chuckled nervously, he said softly, "To hunt."

I know he didn't mean 'hunt'. He meant kill.

"Let's go." Ronan said quietly. "Faren, you and Cedric search that part of the jungle, not too deep. Come back to right here when you notice anything. We'll meet you back here and expect you back here by..." he glanced at the sun. "Noon." Giving us approximately an hour.

Both Cedric and Faren nodded.

"And if you don't show up," I said firmly. "We will go looking for each other. Don't leave an obvious trail, but something subtle to let us know where you are."

Cedric kissed my cheek gently, and then we split in to our groups.

"Why do you always go with me?" I asked softly as we crept through our designated spot.

Ronan started to blush. "When...if I was with Faren and we were attacked, I wouldn't be able to keep my cool. I'd lose focus, and probably get killed. Then Faren could get hurt too." His eyes started to blur, and I stared at him in shock. "I can't let anything happen to her. With you, I can trust that you'll be fine. I just...I have to protect Faren."

"Faren can take care of herself," I whispered, moving a branch out of my way.

Ronan growled, "I know that. But you are in love. Don't you understand?"

I stuttered for a moment, and then answered softly, "I'm not in love."

"Yes, you are. At the interviews, you said so."

I wanted to tell him the truth, but he knew the truth already. Ronan glanced at me with his sad eyes. "I know, Laurel. You do love him somewhere in your heart, though. Don't break his heart. Or yours for that case."

I frowned as I tried to understand what he had said. He knew my dilemma. He had figured me out.

"Climb," Ronan said softly.

I shot up the tree, and once I got to the top, I decided that I liked trees. There wasn't much to see. The volcano was quiet and not smoking, so that was a good sign. I couldn't tell where our opponents were, since they were probably much too far away.

I tensed when I heard a female scream. Faren. Sliding down the tree, Ronan and I took off through the jungle, reaching the spot we had agreed on meeting, and then past that, towards the scream, through branches and trees and leaves.

I saw two human figures, one on the ground, one wrapped up in something that was squeezing the figure up. Ronan took out his sword and swiped the thing in half, causing it to fall to the ground.

The broken figure started to fall, almost gracefully, towards the ground, but got caught by Ronan. The figure was Faren.

I rushed up to them, Ronan holding a gasping Faren in his arms. "Faren," Ronan whispered.

"Don't," she whispered. "Don't waste words."

Ronan had so much pain in his gaze that I felt my own tears sting my eyes. He murmured, "Faren, you...you take care. I'll never forget you."

"And I you."

"I...I love...love you."

They didn't waste any words on how everything would be alright. I could tell by Ronan's expression that nothing was alright. I could tell by Faren's condition that she wouldn't be with us for much longer.

"I...love...you," she choked painfully, throwing up blood. "Too." She convulsed horribly.

Ronan kissed her gently before lying her head in his lap and putting a blanket over her for comfort. He kissed her again, and not two seconds later, a cannon shot went off.

"Cedric?" I realized, turning instantly to the figure on the ground. I knelt next to him immediately, putting my head against his chest to listen for his heartbeat. It was there, faintly. His chest was barely moving, but he was alive. Miraculously.

Ronan walked over to me, giving me a bouquet of flowers. "Faren told me if something...something happened to her, to give you flowers. She said you'd...you'd know what to do."

I did. I took the flowers, the beautiful wildflowers, and walked to Faren's body, and started to decorate her with flowers, hiding her broken body, outlining her beautiful face. Drenched in life, warmth, and beauty, everything would be alright.

I know my mom didn't start this way, purposely defying the Capitol. But I will. Purposely and outright. And, somehow, I would find away for both Cedric and I to win.

I stepped back, tears gone from my eyes now. She looked so beautiful and sweet, lying there, as if she were in only in a sleep, and would sit up and discover the flowers and laugh joyfully.

"It was a snake," said Ronan.

I looked over at the long, wide creature, shaped like a long pole. It had to be near thirty feet long.

"A python. Called a boa constrictor. They squeeze their prey until they suffocate to death," Ronan's voice was so cold and bitter, that it made me shudder.

"It specifically went after Faren," came a weak, forced voice.

I whipped around, my hair flying after me. "Cedric." I rushed over to him, kneeling at his side. My eyes were teary with relief.

"I tried to get it away," Cedric murmured quietly, looking guilty and miserable. "I tried to save her. I'm sorry. The snake knocked me out."

I don't know why I was so emotional. I used to tell him that I didn't want to lose him so that Panem could hear what they wanted to hear. Now, though...it was true. So true that just seeing him unconscious sent pangs through my already hurting heart.

"It wasn't your fault, Cedric," Ronan said quietly. "Boa constrictors are difficult."

There was another loud cannonshot, and we scanned the skies. I pointed at a lean male figure that had been broadcasted.

"District four boy," Ronan said, and Cedric added, "Kedric."

"Now we know where to look," I growled, gathering Faren's knives and her backpack, and led the way.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

I crept in to a clearing, feeling uncomfortable at the lack of cover.

"Greetings," came a cold voice. "I knew you'd come see us. We were looking for you after your precious girl died."

I summoned as much courage as I could, and I turned towards the voice. Behind us, stood the three remaining Careers. Drake, Janecia, and Ariana.

"We can't still change your mind, Cedric?" Ariana pleaded.

Cedric remained immovable, with only a slight shake of his head.

"Ronan?" asked Drake.

Ronan shook his head too, more determinedly than Cedric.

"Then I guess it's a fight to the death," Janecia said quietly.

"Wait," I said quickly. "How did Kedric die?"

"A large purple bird," Janecia said, her eyes a little misty. She paused, a strange look in her eyes. "I'm sorry it all came to this."

"Me too."

Metal against metal screamed as Janecia and Cedric entered a bloody fight including spears. I started fighting Drake, and Ronan Ariana with long shimmery swords. I took out Faren's knives, knowing they would help in hand to hand combat better than arrows. I blocked Drake's sword when he attempted many times to send in skewering in to my guts or head.

There was a loud screaming noise that sounded so similar to Faren's screaming that I immediately dropped my knives and turned to look in the direction of the scream. I was lucky that Drake dropped his sword too, or I'd have become history. Janecia, Ronan, Cedric, and Ariana all turned towards the scream.

Another soon followed. A beautiful and lean creature, like a wolf, stepped out of the jungle, followed by nearly twenty more. I felt my heart jolt, when I realized 18 more. These were...

Beautiful sparkly green eyes, the dominant eye color of District 8. Faren's eye color. I felt my heart catch in my throat. The wolf was caramel colored and thin and pretty, just like Faren. It was such a painful realization that I felt tears hit my eyes.

"The-" Ariana stuttered.

"Tributes," growled Cedric.

"Faren," Ronan said weakly.

Janecia took a cautious step towards the biggest one. "Kedric."

Kedric muttation snarled and bit her hand. Janecia screamed, causing the muttations to scream and howl like wolves. They started to attack.

"Climb!" I cried. "They don't look like they can!"

I shot up a tree like a fish through water. Cedric, Ariana, Drake, and Ronan followed easily, settling near me. Janecia nearly fell, and I quickly jumped after her. It was too late. She was too far away, to close to the ground.

The muttation Kedric jumped and sank its teeth through her back and her chest. I already could tell it was a death blow, so I stopped my descent. Janecia fell unconscious immediately. She would've felt nothing other than the exhilaration of falling.

I felt tears sting my eyes as I climbed carefully back up to the group.

"Janecia," Ariana said, looking down at the body of the tribute being ripped apart. "The Capitol was supposed to be...supposed to bring the body back."

Cedric put his arms around me to comfort me, but nothing could comfort me now. Faren's green eyes were permanently printed in the back of my mind, glaring and beautiful and dangerous.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes, trying to sleep.

They obviously fell for my act.

"I guess we wait here until those are gone, then we can go back to killing each other," Ronan said bluntly.

Ariana said, "Cedric, I need to talk to you."

I felt Cedric sigh. "Talk."

"I...I missed you a lot when you left. I wanted you to come back," Ariana said quickly. "We left without so much a goodbye. I...I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you away or to upset you."

"Ariana, we wouldn't've worked," Cedric softly replied. "We still won't. We are in the Hunger Games."

Ariana insisted, "But, her parents-"

"They were different. They were from the same District."

"At least I'm not faking love!" Ariana shrieked. "Not like her!"

Cedric said so calmly and coolly that I was surprised, "Laurel has never faked love for me."

"Yes, she has!" Ariana cried. "I loved you." She sounded hurt, pained.

I feared suddenly that Cedric would admit love to her too. "I loved you, too. But, unlike you, I was able to move on. I fell in love with Laurel. Love at first sight."

"And when was first sight?" snarled Ariana nastily. "As she was clinging to her little brother, saying goodbye, when she hated you? Or was it that kiss on the chariot? At school, where you had no new friends? You wrote me everyday, and then every week, and every month, and then almost never. I knew I was going to lose you."

"I knew so too."

They were quiet for a long moment. Then, Ariana whispered, "Cedric, don't you remember any of those moments we had together? Any of the fun and friendship? Any of it? Did you forget it all?"

"No, I didn't forget. I just gave up my past," he whispered too. "My past was a painful place, Ariana. Don't you remember why we had those good times? Because we were tired of the bad times. Remember why we had the good times, Ari. But also remember the fact we were trying to run away from bad times."

"You always won fights," Ariana whispered softly, defeat in her voice. "I suppose you win this one too."

I blinked and looked at the two. Ariana had been staring at Cedric, her eyes slightly teary. She moved her eyes to her hands, letting the tears drip out of her eyes. She sat there in silence, and then leaned in to the comfort of Drake.

"Did I miss something?" I asked innocently.

Cedric's expression was blank for a moment, and then his face slowly relaxed in to a smile. "Yeah. But it wasn't important." He kissed me lightly and gave me a hug. "It'll be alright."

Ariana looked up, and then screamed, "Look out!" She jumped up to block me and Cedric, and something bloody and sharp pierced through her neck. She fell to the ground, a bloody mess.

I screamed and scrambled away, pulling Cedric and Ronan with me. We had to get sheltered. Large, purple birds with long, sharp beaks. Like what Janecia described.

Ronan cried out in pain and fell to the ground, a good twelve feet down. Drake stopped suddenly, and shot back up, with a large sweep of his sword. Shaking with pain and clutching his side, he fell to the ground too.

I looked up at the birds, all of which had been sliced in half. Cedric jumped to the ground, and after climbing closer to the ground, I did too.

Ronan was still alive, breathing heavily. Drake was too, his eyes staring at the sky.

"You saved us," I said to Drake.

Drake managed a weak smile. "Of course. After Ariana is dead, I couldn't let this happen to you guys." Something in his eyes, like care. With another weak smile, he touched my cheek. "We all have our times. And now is mine. Goodbye, Miss Laurel Mellark." Before his eyes had even closed, the cannon shot went off.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

Ronan clutched my hand with his left, and Cedric's hand with his right, his breathing heavy and labored. "You," he choked. "You love...with all your hearts...Take care. I'll miss you." He shook Cedric's hand tightly, and looked up at my worried eyes. "Don't worry," he choked blood. "I'm going to be with Faren."

I felt my eyes tear. "You're so strong," I whispered. I felt my lips smile just a little with sadness. Then, I sang a soft lullaby to him. It was old, I wasn't even sure where I heard it. I just knew it was there.

"_Sleep my child and peace attend thee,_  
><em>All through the night<em>  
><em>Guardian angles, God will send thee,<em>  
><em>All through the night<em>  
><em>Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,<em>  
><em>Hill and vale in slumber sleeping,<em>  
><em>I my loved ones' watch am keeping,<em>  
><em>All through the night<em>."

That was all I knew of the lullaby, but I loved it. It was beautiful, something the Capitol hated because of its gentle and sweet care. Ronan loved it too, he stared at my dark eyes. He said softly, "All through the night."

"Yes."

"Goodnight, Laurel."

The cannon shot went off. I reluctantly peeled myself off the ground and walked to the closest tree.

"They never took off that rule. About the two tributes from the same district being able to win. Do you think we won?" I asked quietly, not facing him.

Cedric said softly, "I don't feel like a winner. I think I'd rather be a loser."

"So did my mom. And my dad. And Haymich. And every one of those mentors behind all the kids who died in these Games." I felt my eyes tear up, but there was a loud trumpet fanfare, so I forced them clear.

"And now, presenting the winners of the 80th Hunger Games!" announced Claudius Templesmith. "The District 12 tributes, Cedric Hawthorne and Laurel Mellark!"

So much happened. The hovercraft parted us. I was set in the hands of my prep team, who all gave me huge hugs, their eyes tearier than mine. The doctors took quick care of me.

Doctor Smith muttered, "You're knees are going to be messed up for the rest of your life."

I nodded. Now that the adrenaline had passed, my knees had gone back to buckling pain. She put my left arm in a sling and bandaged my spider bites and bunny squirrel bites, and spread a soft cream on my skin.

I knew I was supposed to feel better, so why did I just feel worse? My prep team talked to me until the doctor was gone.

"Go," Adeon ordered, walked in with a swift pace.

"Adeon," I said, my eyes growing a little tearier.

"Don't cry," Adeon said gruffly. "I know nothing is going to be okay. But that doesn't mean you need to cry."

I nodded, holding back my tears.

His face relaxed in to a smile. "I told you. I knew you'd win."

I smiled a little too, and gave him a light hug. Once we'd gotten past hellos, he dressed me in a simple outfit. "Your parents want to see you."

What was I going to tell them? What would they say? Would it make me cry?

Mom nearly burst the door down with her energy. She threw her arms around me, crying silent tears. "My baby Laurel. I was so worried. My baby Laurel. She won the Hunger Games."

My Dad pulled my mom away to give me a hug too. "Shh, it's okay," he whispered to my tears. "I know, it hurts."

He was the only one that completely understood, besides my mom. "Cedric," I said, tears in my eyes. "Where is he?"

"You'll see him on the train, sweetheart," growled Haymitch. He was the only one not near tears. In fact, he seemed so blunt and realistic that I wanted to punch him, but I refrained from violence. There had been way too much in the past...what? How much time had passed between now and the time where I had nothing to care about?

"Let's go, the train's leaving," Dad said softly.

"So soon?" I asked, though I did not mind at all. I was relieved.

Mom nodded, taking my hand, and Dad taking the other. We walked silently out the doors, and were attacked by those insect reporters again. Cedric was standing there, waiting for us.

I freed my hands from my parents and broke through the crowds, rushing to his warm embrace. He was gentle, worried about my arm. "You okay?" he whispered, putting a hand in my hair.

I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. "I don't know."

"Let's go," he said softly.

The train ride was so short, that it felt like in seconds I was looking at my District-my beautiful home.

"Do...do you mean that?" Cedric asked quietly.

I was surprised, stuttering, "M-m-mean what?"

"You said that you promised I wouldn't lose you. Do you still mean that?" Cedric asked.

I replied, "Well, of course. We'll always be really good friends."

I knew those were the wrong words before I had even finished my sentence. Cedric's face fell. I had done it again. I not only had lost Ronan and Faren, I was about to lose Cedric too.

"Oh. Friends. Of course." He walked away without waiting for me.

"Cedric, Cedric, wait!" I shouted, rushing off the train after me. In the loud crowd, he could ignore me easily. He walked away, to his father and his mother, and they greeted him with smiles. I wanted so badly to rush up to him and kiss him, but something inside me paused.

"Laurel!" Hearth's voice, pulling me back to reality.

I urged myself to rush after Cedric, to tell him everything, what I had meant, the future I wanted with him. But he didn't look back. I was going to lose Cedric. I was just about to run up to him, when Hearth shouted again, "Laurel!"

I turned around to see my little brother, his dark Seam eyes stunning. They were so similar to Cedric's and Haymitch's it nearly made me cry. Hearth threw his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"I knew you'd do it," he mumbled. "I knew it!"

"I couldn't've done it without...Cedric. And Ronan and Faren." I felt a tear drip out of my eye.

Hearth gave me another hug, comforting this time. His eyes said it all. He had seen everything.

"I lost Cedric too," I whispered. It was too real. I had lost everything that I loved. Cedric walked away from me. Ronan and Faren were gone, gone forever. Nothing would ever be the same again.

Now, though, I really did wish I could have been counted out.


End file.
